disses_of_death_and_deceit_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Stauber vs. PilotRedSun
Jack Stauber: It's about time, great dude, that wants to mess with that stuff. Your popularity doesn't make sense, you just made it up. I want closure for my circumsision, just like your defeat. 'Cause you know what, I hope you're not alive when i need. The power to make my own music with my own imagination, From Clay to Coffee, i would be explaining in an observation of my Timelines, electrifying your heart, Like seriously, Today Today this guy wouldn't make a part of it. PilotRedSun: I'm like a Nesquik rabbit, i'm a chocolate bunny, But my words are not as weak as you, How dearly funny, Snap those words out of your tongue, yours is i'm going to close. Better explain yourself, because i've got a bill to give prose. I didn't do it, But here i am 7 years and counting, What's for dinner? Oh, i don't know, A rip-off i've ben hunting. Call me Ambassador, 'cause this time, you're not the fighter. I would've scratched thousand rats with your two time lighter. Jack Stauber: It is against my beliefs to SAY TO YOU, Exactly, like that, GOD BLESS YOU, Because you only believe in metal, and any of that stuff, Even when there is Kraft Dinner, i've got a Cupid to mix it up. I've got a stop sign in the middle of Oh Klahoma, Forget it, i won't do it sometime with your zone, ah, And what about it? It just does not fall into your love, for good. Nothing could recreate my moments, even though it's Pop Food. PilotRedSun: How a rambunctious excuse to get your fame in side. It's a more harder choice than Slop or by Slime. I would be charged in prison, than listen to your stupid songs. And you hold your stuff in your electronic piece, all in every fongs. Believe me, not even that pumpkin can tell me what to do in this place. You think you're very talented? Get your mom on with your face. I would be a Grinch Dilemma, but you extend your light obnoxiously. You have no more of your stuff. This shouldn't happen to any wallaby. JackStauber: Oh, wait until i Love your Bug, you incoherent bastard. When i do my real music, i do it twelve times faster Than the framerate of your videos. Now how a distress. Let's see if this talented boy can battle a man who draws like a mess. The time of your death, that's the time to eat. Today's secret special is just a pinch of Pilot Red Sun's meat. While i lay into summer music, this end would be specific. Ten times worse, i would curse your Epoch in the Elliptic! PilotRedSun: Jack, you fat cat, you are so big and fat. Why are you so fat, and why you make stuff without knowing that? It's grub time for me, but the death goes to you, Even the Shattered Molars song was just screaming while clays chew. Let's be Cooped Up, you wouldn't be succing this craps and peenids, My songs are full encore, It can be explained in less minutes! You will regret that purchase, just like your dopamine humble. Better i'll grab your sweets and treats, 'cause you have taken the tumble. WHO WON. ' '''WHO'S NEXT. ' '''YOU DECIEVE. Category:Season 1